lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Specs Reads-a-Lot (information from the United Nations Space Command)
“¡It's good to go out on an adventure with you again! I thought that Bea would keep me locked up in the village forever " — Specs Reads-a-Lot, An epic adventure Specs Reads-a-Lot is the little genius of Lalaloopsyland. It may be small, but it is very intelligent. She is a great student who loves to eat apples and get golden stars. She is somewhat shy, so she prefers not to talk much but still gets good grades. She is the little sister of Bea Spells-a-Lot. His name is based on an alternative name to the lenses (Specs) along with the fact that he loves reading (Reads-a-Lot). its birthday date reference to “Birthday of Albert Einstein" and “Day of Pi" About Specs Appearance Specs shares many similarities with his older sister, Bea: White skin, rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and anmaranjado hair. She has a short hair combed with a tail pointing above his head tied with a magenta bow. She also wears a large pair of magenta eyeglasses over her eyes which are stuck with a ribbon in the center, implying that they were previously damaged. Its mini version however does not have this “defect". Specs attire looks like a school uniform like his older sister's. He has a white shirt with a pink tie. About them, she has black oberols with majestic colored bras that are both held by buttons and a huge pocket. Their oberols have pink dots on them and they are rolled up revealing that their interior is pink with a grid pattern. Specs wears white socks with a line on the top and Mary shoes Jane fuchsia color with a button serving as a bra On its characteristics contrasted with the other lalas: It is the first Lalaloopsy Little with colorful eyes. Also she, Dyna Might and Tiny Might are the Only Lalaoopsies in wearing glasses. Silly hair version Wear a nice pink dress with white dots and a necklace. Her sleeves are red, which combine black tennis shoes with magenta laces and her panties are magenta reddish. Pet The Specs Reads-a-Lot pet is a green caterpillar that has eyes and nose drawn like black dots, short antennae and a small pair of glasses. Your pet references the term Book Worm, which refers to a person who spends his time in public or private libraries studying or reading more than usual and it is related to the insects that feed on the paper, among them the caterpillars. In Spanish-speaking countries the term is used equivalent “Library mouse" using the same analogy, since mice are frequented in libraries using paper to build their nests. Personality Specs has a tendency to pay close attention to their surroundings, along with the other littles they also have experience on how to camp in the forest. While it's smart, Specs has flaws: It's stubborn about the giant monsters issue (as seen in Lalaloopsy vs Godzilla) as it causes its sister Bea will follow her for more than a day in an attempt to protect her (sometimes she will get overburdened with overprotection); and it's also something disobedient since it did not stop to talk about an imaginary monster that lives in the forest. Specs is a free spirit and prefers to operate without rules or routines. She longs for challenges and excitement and prefers to focus on a larger plane. It can be a little impulsive, because while everyone else is still talking, she likes to go out and act. Other data Gender: Female Pleasures: Save your family, Greet people, Alternative Metal (preferably Slipknot), adventures, have fun, cookies, reading, flowers, the quiet places and the chocolate milk Aversions: Do not listen to her, disappoint her sister and the fights between Forest and Rollett Occupation: Member of the Timber Rangers and the little class of Bea Highlights: was able to subdue a guts devourer Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlhnW33HarU Phrases “It's like Ford said. I practiced and became an expert. Now I know the secret art of traveling great distances moving very slowly. It's just a small matter for me to be there where I'm not. It is a very useful skill." — ''Specs Reads-a-Lot, The Legend of the Millennium “We did not come here... Having fought all those battles... Only to lose now." — Specs Reads-a-Lot to Sotaroth, '''Shadowland' Curiosities * His favorite kaijus are Obsidius and Orochi * For a while, Specs spent most of his life underground in the repair of Angkor * Specs is the second in command of the Timber Rangers (when Forest and Storm E. are absent) Gallery Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Non Fanon Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Lalaloopsy Littles Category:Pet: Insect Category:Scientists